


Hearts Won't Ache, Knees Don't Break

by DoctorsOrders



Series: You Didn't Ruin Me, I Came Like This [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Eggsy, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Disobeying Orders, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Harry Hart Lives, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Jealousy, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Past Harry Hart/Merlin - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe signals, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Top Harry, Top Merlin, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy needs a place to go when Harry isn't around, and Merlin seems like a good option for both of them.<br/>AKA the follow up warming piece where Eggsy is both cheeky and needy and Harry and Merlin love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Won't Ache, Knees Don't Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts).



> And finally, I emerge from the aether with the requested follow up to my Hartwin cock-warming piece, this one has more sex, more warming, and more sin. 
> 
> It is not necessary to read the "So Close I Can Taste It" before this one, but if might give you a better idea of the dynamic/set up and hey, if you're into this one, chances are you'll like that one too. 
> 
> Thank you so much to SaintSurvivor for the prompt and checking in on me when I got woefully behind, hopefully it's exactly what you had in mind <3
> 
> As always, not beta'd or brit-picked (Please feel free to point out any mistakes)

“Yes, come in,” Harry said distractedly, buttoning his jacket and reaching for his umbrella.

The door opened gently, and Eggsy slid into the room with quiet ease.

Harry’s face fell, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to let Eggsy know about the change in plans. He had to fly to Thailand to sort out a diplomatic crisis, it had all happened in the last ten minutes, but Eggsy should have been his first priority.

“Eggsy, my darling, I’m sorry. Something’s come up, I’m afraid you can’t today,” he kissed Eggsy’s forehead softly. “Unless you’d like to be under Merlin’s desk,” he added with a playful smile.

The abruptness of Harry’s movements shook Eggsy from his calmed state. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Rentin’ me out, are you? Thought I was _only yours_ and all that? Didn’t think you _wanted_ to share me.”

  Harry scoffed, “I’m certainly not. I’m not particularly fond of sharing.”

“I dunno why you offered then,” Eggsy mumbled under his breath.

That peeked Harry’s attention. “Is the idea…appealing to you?” he asked, looking rather skeptical.

“Maybe, if you’re watchin’, that is,” Eggsy said barely above a whisper keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn’t move, wary of Harry’s reaction.  
  
 “I suppose you would like that.” Harry shook his head with a smile. Eggsy would probably never stop surprising him, “My darling, we can’t talk about this any more now, but when I return we can discuss this properly if you’d like.”

Eggsy grabbed Harry’s arm as he moved away, his eyes swimming with feeling. “I love you, Harry.”

“Not as much as I love you, my darling,” Harry said fondly, leaning down for a brief kiss.

“Be safe,” Eggsy added when they broke. _Come back to me_ , was what Harry heard.

 

—

 

“It’s been a while since you’ve shared, Harry.”

“There’s a reason for that.”

Merlin sighed thoughtfully, “Well, if you’re both in agreement, I can’t see why not. Eggsy’s a well fit lad. It _has_ been a while since we’ve done something like this Harry.”

Harry gave him a long look. “I believe that has something to do with you being a bit of exhibitionist, if my memory serves me.”

Rolling his eyes with a grin, Merlin said, “You must have me confused with someone else.”

“I would venture to say, it would be _impossible_ to confuse that particular scenario with someone else.”

Merlin clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “You have me there.”

“There’s one other thing,” Harry started hesitantly, “And I wouldn’t bring it up, except that Eggsy is very fond of saying it and I don’t think he’ll be able to restrain himself.”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot above the frames of his glasses. He and Harry had been negotiating the possibility of polyamorous sexual acts at work, he couldn’t imagine what had given Harry pause. “Well, spit it out.”

“He calls me ‘daddy,’” Harry admitted after several moments of silence.

A cheshire cat grin stretched across Merlin’s face, “Now you shut your lying mouth!”

Harry dragged a hand over his eyes, “Hence is why I’m telling you now, I didn’t want your reaction to embarrass him.”

“I would _never_ ,” Merlin said shaking his head, “But that’s dirty, even for you Harry.”

“If you must know, I did not instruct it, Eggsy came to it entirely of his own volition.” Straightening his cuffs, he looked pointedly at Merlin, “He does make it sound _filthy_.”

“You love it don’t you?” Merlin jabbed knowingly.

Harry flushed, something that didn’t often happen, “I rather do.”

“Of course. You’ve gotten more depraved in your old age.”

Harry could do nothing but shrug in agreement.

“That’s a regular occurrence, isn't’ it?” Merlin asked, with a sigh, “Misconduct at the office between the two of you?”

“Whenever possible, as it were. I don’t let it interfere with productivity, if that’s what gotten you bothered.”

“Of course not, you’re far too studious.” For his part, Merlin believed it. Kingsman meant a lot to Harry, and as inappropriate as he’d clearly been, Harry would drawn a line if needed.“I’ve spoken to you when this was happening, haven’t I?”

“If you can’t tell, then  _obviously_  it hasn’t been a problem,” Harry answered succinctly.

 

—

 

“What’s that, then?” Eggsy said, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

He’d gotten back from his morning workout and was wiping a dish towel across his face, one that Harry used to ask him not to use to mop his brow, but had quickly realized it was a battle he wasn’t going to win.

Harry continued to stir his tea, “Merlin agrees to a trial run.”

“You _actually_ asked him?” Eggsy said becoming very still before a shiver ran through his body.

“I thought that was what you wanted, was I mistaken?” Harry was taken aback, suddenly worried he’d somehow misinterpreted what he’d thought had been a very clearly negotiated request.

“Yeah! I mean, you wasn’t—I just…he said _yes_? _Merlin_? That’s got to break a dozen rules.” Eggsy sputtered, throwing himself down into a chair.

Tension eased out of Harry, it was just Eggsy’s anxiety talking, “Is it a surprise that you are worth breaking rules over, my darling?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Oh Eggsy, you really don’t have any idea,” Harry smiled fondly.

Eggsy grinned, “Ta. Wanna help me understand by fuckin’ me real good?”

“Go take a shower,” Harry told him with a sidelong glance, “Then ask again.”

“Or, you could fuck me in the shower,” Eggsy offered waggling his eyebrow.

“You’re insatiable, and impossible.”

Eggsy kissed the back of Harry’s neck, “Bet you won’t say that to my face, daddy.”

 

—

 

The first stage was easy enough to find time for. Eggsy had taken knee under Merlin’s desk, which had been outfitted similarly to Harry’s. Harry had been away for the afternoon in Romania, he’d asked if Eggsy wanted him there for this introductory session, Eggsy had decided no, he didn’t want that. The three of them had gone over Eggsy’s safe signals and check-in intervals. It was to only a small sliver of time, and Harry would retrieve Eggsy when he returned.

It was comfortable enough with Merlin, not the same way he felt when he did it with Harry, but Eggsy supposed that was to be expected. He’d spent his fair share of time with Merlin after all. Back during training when Harry had been in a coma Eggsy hung around in Merlin’s way regularly after the nurse threw him out of Harry’s room, understandably sick of listening to him read _The Sun_ aloud. And once again when for those three horrible, endless weeks when it seemed certain that Harry had died. If Eggsy wasn’t clinging to Roxy trying to quell his panic attacks, he’d spent it sleeping on the floor in Merlin’s office. Merlin, and the remaining agents—and Eggsy himself—had worked almost non-stop after V-Day. He’d passed out on the floor unintentionally once, but found it was too difficult to be alone, and when Roxy had other things to attend to Merlin’s floor seemed welcoming and safe. He trusted Merlin with his life, he’d had to, and Merlin had never let him down before.

Merlin was clearly used to fidgeting more than Harry. Eggsy would feel his calves or ankles tense up as though Merlin wanted to tap his foot or shake his knee, but then he’d remember why he couldn’t and hold himself back. Merlin’s trousers weren’t as soft as Harry’s and his job required quite a bit less talking than Harry’s so he’d hum into the silence. None of which was too bothersome, just different.

Eggsy’s biggest concern was that Merlin was extremely formal, to the point of almost being distant with him. In a rational way, Eggsy understood, the arrangement was pushing into new territory, and that Merlin was surely trying to respect his relationship with Harry, but it didn’t help Eggsy relax. He was too conscious of the fabric against his cheek and the small space above his head. He needed more, more what he wasn’t sure exactly, but _more_.

It was enough to make Eggsy tap out on Merlin’s ankle roughly thirty minutes before Harry returned. Merlin was beside himself that he’d done something wrong. Fretting almost to a comical point, which was, ironically, more of what Eggsy needed.

“You’ve got to…to soothe me,” Eggsy managed to articulate finally after Merlin had tried to figure out what had gone wrong. He felt stupid saying it, like a needy child, but Harry had always insisted that he wasn’t a mind reader—despite evidence to the contrary—and that Eggsy had to say what he needed. “You know, pet my hair, scratch my head. Don’t tense up when I move, that sort of thing. I have to feel like you want me to be here with you.”

“Alright, lad. That all sounds very reasonable. I’m sorry it wasn’t right this time,” Merlin apologized again.

“Will you let me try again, another time?” Eggsy asked, hoping he hadn’t ruined it.

“Ach, Eggsy it should be me asking you that. I’m afraid it’s been a while since I’ve looked after someone like this.”

“‘Course Merlin. Can I stay here until Harry gets back?”

“Absolutely, lad. I’d only worry if you didn’t.”

After another talk involving Harry, Eggsy was tired and let himself be ushered into the tube back to Seville Row. The cab ride back to Harry’s flat was little more than Eggsy curled up next to Harry. Eggsy’s head wedged in the crook of Harry’s neck while he heaped affirmations onto Eggsy’s tired mind.

—

The two subsequent times went much better. Merlin adapted seamlessly and Eggsy felt at ease, but part of this role Merlin was willing to play involved knowing when the simplistic scenario wouldn’t be enough. Knowing when Eggsy would need more, and being able to provide it effortlessly, and for that they needed another session. Having Merlin’s cock in his mouth was a hurdle that Eggsy was not willing to go at by himself. He needed Harry there the first time, maybe the second or third as well, Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure.

Unfortunately, finding time for this was less than ideal. The three of them all had to be free, which was a rare occurrence. It had been over two months since they’d initially discussed involving Merlin and Eggsy honestly wan’t sure it was ever going to happen.

"My darling," Harry said, startling Eggsy from the brief he was pouring over. "Gawain's mission ended earlier than anticipated. Merlin has reprieve. If you’d still like to give it a go, now would be the time.”

Eggsy blinked at him stupidly a few times before he could process what Harry was telling him. "Really?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, Eggsy. As long as you're still interested, no one will think less of it if you've changed your mind," Harry reassured.

“You’re gonna stay, yeah? Talk me through it all?”

“Of course, love.”

“And you’re sure it’s okay? …And that Merlin won’t be mad if I decide I don’t want to do it ever again after this?”

They’d already talked about it a great deal, but that had been some time ago, and Eggsy wanted to hear it again. Kneeling with Merlin was one thing, and it could be written off as non-sexual if need be, but adding in the new level of intimacy required extra reassurance.

Harry squeezed his hand, “Merlin would never be cross with you for that. He knows very well what the rules are.”

“And you?” Eggsy persisted.

“Do _I_ know what your rules are?”

“Nah.” Eggsy smiled coquettishly, “Is it still alright with you, daddy?”

Harry kissed Eggsy’s hand softly. “Yes, my darling.”

“Let’s go then.”

 

—

 

They’d decided it would be best to stick to Harry’s office, the surrounding were familiar and the deadbolt lock was comforting, though unnecessary as the shop was closed. Eggsy didn’t want to be under the desk with no way to see Harry, and Harry certainly didn’t want not to be able to see Eggsy. The chair was pulled to the side of the desk so he’d have a clear view of the whole scene before Harry sat with Eggsy on the settee off to the left of the desk. Harry helped Eggsy take his jacket and vest off, leaving him in shirtsleeves and his tie, the way he was when he did this with Harry.

“Eggsy, if at any point anything is too much for you I want you to ask to stop or tap out,” Harry reminded gently. “I know you like to prove you _can_ , but there’s no need for you to persevere through this if you dislike it for any reason.”

“I know Harry. It won’t happen, but I know.”

The door opened for Merlin, who locked and closed it behind him. He didn’t look at Eggsy as he went to sit down, but instead simply took his seat and began clicking away on his clipboard.

Eggsy looked hesitantly at Harry, who smiled encouragingly. Eggsy pushed himself up and took a confident stride into Merlin’s field of vision.

It was as though this was the first moment he noticed Eggsy at all.

“Hello lad,” he greeted, casual as ever.

“Sir.” The word rolled off is tongue before he’d finished thinking it. He’d decided in the span of a second that he needed to differentiate the Merlin who gave him field orders from the Merlin who’s cock he’d be keeping in his mouth. A different title for Merlin seemed the best way to do it.

Merlin actually blushed, his pupils dilating.

Eggsy sank to the floor as gracefully as he could, painfully aware of Harry’s steady gaze from the left. Although the cushion had been repositioned as well and it was exactly the same as any other time, and Eggsy put his hands on Merlin’s ankles.

“It’s too bright,” Eggsy said glancing over at Harry, who nodded at Merlin.

Harry had his own tablet, and presumably work he could be doing, but Harry was focused on nothing aside from Eggsy. It made Eggsy feel cared for and safe. Merlin tapped a few times on the clipboard, chasing the lighting to a dimmer glow.

“Better?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded. He relaxed into Merlin, resting his head on Merlin’s waiting thigh. A steady hand laid on his head in turn.

Merlin used Harry’s desktop to tap for check-ins. By the time they’d done two Eggsy had settled in, used to the new set up. Merlin was ignoring him and mussing his hair in the correct proportions and Eggsy had calmed enough that he didn’t keep forgetting one of the other men was there.

It seemed to be a random interval to Eggsy, but he knew he’d missed a nonverbal conversation between Harry and Merlin because Merlin put his clipboard down and without hesitation pulled his cock free from it’s confines. Eggsy had watched it go from completely flaccid to half-hardness in Merlin’s trousers, and he was overly excited to see what Merlin was working with.

Merlin’s cock had less length than Harry’s, but made up for it by being a bit thicker. He was cut and smooth, aside from the curved shiny bar adorning his frenum. The metal threw Eggsy for a moment, not expecting it at all from him. While Eggsy knew he wouldn’t be disappointed, he was downright impressed.

“Didn’t that fucking hurt?” Eggsy said, not thinking before the words had left his lips.

He could hear Harry clear his throat in amusement across the room.

“Don’t be daft Eggsy, I had a needle through my cock, of course it _hurt_.” Merlin told him, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah. Right, sorry…Can I touch it?”

“Yes, lad.”

Eggsy gripped Merlin’s cock firmly, running his finger down from the slit over the skin pierced by the silver metal. Merlin tensed the slightest bit when he did.   “Don’t hurt now though, do it?” Eggsy confirmed.

“No, Eggsy. It’s quite healed.”

Without stopping to think, Eggsy leaned in, using his mouth to explore, seeing how each of the identical round ends felt against his tongue.

Merlin hissed in surprise, gripping the arms of the chair while Eggsy licked and teased his cock head.

“Where _are_ your manners, pet?” Harry scolded, more shocked at Eggsy’s behavior than angry, startling Eggsy from his fasciation. “You know better.”

Eggsy drew back in shame, “Sorry. I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to.”

“Apologize to Merlin,” Harry instructed. Merlin tsked as though it was unnecessary.

“Sorry I didn’t ask before putting my mouth on your prick, sir,” Eggsy conceded without a second thought. He was sorry, he should have asked, but it was just so much he’d forgotten his manners.

“That’s alright, lad. You were curious.”  
  
 “Ain’t seen no one pierced like that before.”

“Do you like it?” Merlin asked, genuinely curious.

“I’d say I do, yeah.” Eggsy said honestly. He studied Merlin’s cock visually for a few more moments before glancing back to Harry. “Can I, please?” he asked, remembering his manners this time.

“Ask Merlin, love.”

His eyes slid back to Merlin, “May I please put your cock in my mouth?”

Merlin raised his eyebrows above his frames with a smile. “Very polite,” he shot a look at Harry. “Go on, lad.”

Eggsy took a deep breath, before swallowing down Merlin easily. He was able to take Merlin’s whole length in one go, Merlin’s cock filling his mouth in an unfamiliar manner. It felt strange to be so exposed while doing this, but if he was under the desk he wouldn’t be able to see Harry, and it wasn’t as though anyone besides Harry could see him.

“Merlin is going just to sit there for a bit, pet. Give him a few minutes to adjust to that sinful little mouth of yours. Now, tell Merlin you understand.”

Eggsy squeezed his ankle.

“Very good.”

It was different with Merlin. His cock curved to the left, hitting his throat differently than Harry did and it leaking an almost constant stream of precome into Eggsy’s mouth, and he had to swallow twice as much to keep up with it. The metal was foreign against his tongue and Eggsy had to keep reminding himself what the texture was. Eggsy was unable to achieve the blissed out state he craved from doing this with Harry. He was too conscious of himself, too conscious of Merlin working and Harry watching.

After only his first check-in Merlin seemed to realize Eggsy was not relaxing. Whether it was of his own observation or Harry’s signaling, Eggsy didn’t know, but whichever it was Eggsy could sense a shift from calm to something else as Merlin sighed, looking away from his clipboard and down at Eggsy, who suddenly felt the need to avert his eyes from Merlin’s considering gaze.

“Is he allowed to suck me, Harry, or does he just sit there?” Merlin asked, turning his head to look at Harry.

Eggsy blushed deeply, Merlin talking about him like this, like he was more of toy than a person, was something he didn’t know he’d ever want anyone besides Harry to do to him, but when Merlin did it, a similar thrill shivered through Eggsy.

Harry cleared his throat. “Eggsy just likes to have his mouth full, so generally, no. He is a dirty little thing though, and he certainly _can_ ," he told Merlin, sounding a little hesitant—more protective than Eggsy had expected. “You’ll have to ask him if he’s willing.”

Eggsy knew it was entirely his decision whether or not he did it, but it struck him as odd that Harry was not steadfast in his personal decision. This was more than they’d talked about, and Eggsy didn’t want to do it if Harry didn’t want him to. But he liked the idea of making Merlin come, he supposed it might break down a barrier between them and allow Eggsy to retreat to that far-off space he liked so much.

His eyes flicked over to the couch meeting Harry’s gaze, wide-eyed, hoping he was able to convey his thoughts and read Harry’s with just a look. He didn’t want to stop while they negotiated.

Harry held his look for a moment, searching, before nodding finally. It was alright with Harry, he was allowed, it was only Eggsy’s decision now.

Merlin seemed to understand, waiting until Eggsy’s eyes dropped back to the ground. He sighed, nudging Eggsy’s shoulder with his knee. “Would you like to suck my cock, lad?” he asked almost gently.

 _Squeeze_.

“Will you keep my cock in your mouth after I’ve finished?” Merlin asked following up, and assuring it would not be the end of the exercise.

Eggsy’s gaze shifted up to Merlin, who was watching him inquisitively.

 _Squeeze_.

“My darling, you understand that is not what we discussed beforehand and no one will be cross if you say no,” Harry said, speaking directly to Eggsy, he’d apparently decided he was not willing to go off a look alone.

Eggsy squeezed Merlin’s ankle again, even though he knew it wouldn’t be sufficient.

“Verbal consent please, Eggsy,” Harry requested unsurprisingly.

Eggsy eased Merlin’s fat cock from his mouth, spit dripping from his lips. “Yes daddy, I understand,” his voice was rough from disuse, “I want to.”

Harry’s eyes softened fondly at the moniker, and Eggsy’s heart swelled at the sense of ease Harry gave hijm.

“You heard the lad, Harry,” Merlin smirked at Harry. He ran his fingers through Eggsy’s already tousled hair while Eggsy’s mouth slid back around Merlin.

“One more thing, love,” Harry added while Eggsy situated himself, “Eyes stay on me.”

It was not a request.

Eggsy felt the tips of his ears growing hot, his face was undoubtably pink. He liked the idea very much and he did as he was told.

Merlin groaned, keeping a reassuring hand on Eggsy’s head. He twisted around to give Harry an obviously disbelieving stare, but Harry’s face remained resolute. Eggsy let his jaw slack, leaning forward until Merlin’s cock nudged the back of this throat. That got Merlin’s attention back, his hand tightening in Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy didn't cough, didn't gag, his technique had gotten much better since he'd been with Harry, not that it had been too shabby before. He started gently, creating a wet suction around Merlin’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ , you’ve been holding out on me. Eggsy your _mouth_!”

“He does have a talented mouth,” Harry said responding to Merlin but talking directly to Eggsy.

Merlin was less vocal than Harry as Eggsy sucked him off, which was a damn shame. It was so rare for Merlin lose his calm exterior; he desperately wanted to hear Merlin since he wasn’t supposed to be looking. Eggsy hummed as he swallowed on Merlin’s cock, finally eliciting a string of curses, much to his delight.

“Eggsy, eyes over here,” Harry told him.

Eggsy blinked with heavy lids away from Merlin’s blissed expression to Harry on his left.

Harry offered praise immediately, “That’s better, love. Very good.”

His stomach flipped with delight, nothing would replace Harry telling Eggsy he was being good. He needed Harry to think he was good, he wanted to be good for Harry.

Eggsy bobbed his head diligently, pulling back so far metal balls of Merlin’s piercing brushed his lower lip before swallowing Merlin down so that his nose brushed Merlin’s belly. Merlin drew out Eggsy’s name in a low moan, the hand not twisting Eggsy’s hair gripping his own knee, presumably to keep him from thrusting into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy was thrilled that he could illicit such a response from Merlin, to break the man with the exterior of stone.

Eggsy managed to comply with Harry’s instructions, keeping his eyes on Harry for several minutes. Before he knew it, he was so involved again with sucking Merlin that his gaze wandered back to the man in front of him. Watching Merlin watch him.

“Back to me, pet,” Harry guided again, the steadfast, possessive tone going straight to Eggsy’s groin.

He looked guilty over at Harry, resuming a shallower pattern, hollowing out his cheeks with suction to make up for it. There was no praise this time when he complied and Eggsy missed it instantly, but he wasn’t cooperating, so he knew he didn’t deserve it.

“Oh, Eggsy, _shit_ —that’s… _Eggsy_!” Merlin gasped as Eggsy’s tongue danced along the underside of Merlin’s throbbing cock, spit running from the corners of his mouth, as he kept on.

Hearing him like this, unable to form a proper sentence was an incredible turn-on, almost more than he could take. Eggsy hummed around his cock, pleased with himself.

“ _Eggsy_!” came the sharp reprimand from Harry. “Really, this is quiet a simple request.” It was clear from his tone he wasn't playing, Harry was not pleased in the least.  
   
Eggsy felt his heart drop, he didn’t want to upset Harry. He wanted to be good and he was failing. A lump formed in his throat that had nothing to do with the cock in his mouth.

He stopped, sliding off Merlin, who let out a frustrated groan. Eggsy kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to upset Harry further but also too embarrassed to look at him. “I’m sorry daddy, I can’t help it,” he managed in a small voice.

Merlin tsked, shaking his head at Harry. “He’s is doing his best, Harry,” he said stroking Eggsy’s head soothingly. “Aren’t you sweetheart?”

“I _am_ ,” Eggsy nodded at the ground. “ _Promise_ I am, daddy,” Eggsy said pitifully looking up at Harry, his bottom lip quivering. He saw frustration and something else he couldn’t quiet recognize flash across Harry’s face. Perhaps what made Eggsy feel the most guilty was that he truly had been trying. His eyes fell back to the floor.

Harry shifted out of his seat, standing imposingly in front of Eggsy. Eggsy studied his oxfords, shiny and perfect.

“Harry, _really_ —” Merlin began to protest.

“I know you are, my darling,” Harry said, his tone cooling. He tilted Eggsy’s chin up, “I don’t mean to be cross with you, but we are going to have to do something about this. You just stay there, I’ll be back in a moment.”

With that Harry exited the room, leaving them in silence. Eggsy hoped selfishly that Harry wasn’t too mad, it felt awful to disappoint him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever disobeyed like this and he hated it.

Merlin sensed his discomfort, “Eggsy, you needn’t stay like that until Harry returns.” He said, nodding towards Eggsy’s knees.

“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head unwilling concede, “I don’t move ’til Harry says.”

Merlin exhaled a long breath, his hand tightening on Eggsy shoulder. Eggsy didn’t miss the way his cock jerked at Eggsy’s words.

“Harry is very lucky,” Merlin said in a low tone, “I hope he knows that.”

“If ain’t hurt to remind him…If you wanted,” Eggsy offered cautiously.

“Certainly, lad.” Merlin agreed. He opened his mouth, as though he was going to add something, and then closed it as he’d suddenly thought better.

“Sir?” Eggsy asked before he lost his nerve.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

He hesitated, not wanting to beg for attention, but needing to know. “Have I been…good for you so far?”

Merlin’s eyes softened “You have been exemplary as usual, lad.”

“Ta,” Eggsy said faintly, looking back to the ground.

Harry returned a moment later, locking the door behind him, a light, silky piece of navy suiting wool in his hand.

“This should solve the problem.”

Eggsy didn’t have to ask, he knew it was to be a blindfold. He fidgeted, bitting his lip. It had been a while since they’d done this. Eggsy’s disobedience must have worn Harry thin. Harry knew how difficult it was for Eggsy to give up a sense, but he'd never pushed Eggsy farther than he was willing to go.

“Come now, Harry,” Merlin sounded exasperated, “You’re so selfish he can’t even look at me? If you didn’t want to share you shouldn’t have let it go this far! If I didn’t know better—”

Harry looked incredulous, “You’ve agreed to _nothing_ longterm, Merlin. So for now, you are simply borrowing, forgive me if I don’t wish for Eggsy to become immediately attached.”

Eggsy’s stomach flipped pleasantly, Harry was jealous and it did suit him well.

Eggsy knew he could say no, and he knew that if he did Harry wouldn’t be cross. In fact, Eggsy was sure he’d get an immediate apology, and a shower of praise for having endured Harry’s possessive outburst. Harry did have a point though, Merlin hadn’t agreed to a long term arrangement, and yet, there he was, watching his boyfriend suck another man’s cock. Eggsy was sure that the uncertainty of the situation had more to do with Harry’s sudden possession than anything, and suddenly the blindfold seemed like a small sacrifice.

“Eggsy, my darling,” Harry started, taking a knee next to Eggsy and bringing him back to reality, “What do you say to this?”

“Please, daddy,” Eggsy said, tilting his head, “I want it.”

Merlin cursed under his breath in disbelief.

Harry’s lips curled into a hungry smile, “Very good, pet.” He kissed Eggsy’s swollen lips roughly before slipping the fabric across Eggsy’s eyes.

Eggsy put his hands on Harry’s shoulders for support while he tied the blindfold. It was disorienting—which Eggsy knew was the point—especially being able to hear Merlin’s breathing increase, reminding Eggsy it wasn’t just Harry and himself in the room.

“Harry?” Eggsy whispered, leaning into where he hoped Harry’s ear was.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m real sorry I didn’t listen before.”

“ _Shhh_ , it’s alright, my sweet boy,” Harry murmured before pulling back. He placed Eggsy’s hands one at a time back on Merlin’s ankles, steadying him, before pacing a few steps away.

Merlin whistled a heady breath, “He’s a sight like that, Harry.”

“He certainly is,” Harry said, sounding pleased. He was standing on Merlin’s left if the echo of his voice meant anything.

A hand, presumably Merlin’s, cupped his cheek, guiding him back into his previous position. “That’s right, sweetheart, there you are.”

“Daddy,” Eggsy asked, a small amount of panic rising in him, “You’re gonna keep talking to me, ain’t you?”

He knew Harry wouldn’t leave, and he had no reason to believe that Harry wouldn’t talk to him, but he needed the certainty. It wasn’t Harry he was kneeling in front of, and he needed to know Harry was still there.

“Yes, pet,” Harry said fondly, “Don’t worry your pretty head about that.”

“Open your mouth,” Merlin said, tracing his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip, “That’s a good lad.” Merlin continued stroking his cheek, guiding Eggsy’s mouth in line with this cock until Eggsy felt the spongy head against his lower lip.  
  
 “A little wider, my darling,” Harry instructed.

Eggsy opened his mouth more, allowing Merlin to ease him down the shaft of his half hard cock, which was taking no time in swelling back up. The frenum piercing tickled his tongue but Eggsy made no sudden movements.

“That’s lovely, such a good boy,” Harry praised him.

Relief washed over Eggsy, he hadn’t realized how much he needed to hear it, that he was still Harry’s good boy after the earlier mishap. Eggsy hummed contently.

Merlin cursed at the vibrations, “ _Shit_ , Eggsy! Goddamnit!”

“He’s very pleased, love,” Harry reassured, “Now, Merlin asked you to suck his cock, can you still do that?”

Eggsy almost nodded before he remembered why that would be a bad idea.

 _Squeeze_.

“Start slow, lad.”

Eggsy felt as though he was floating, surrounded only by the voices of the two people the trusted more than anything. He did as he was asked, slowly swallowing around Merlin’s cock, milking him with his throat. After he felt comfortable again, Eggsy bobbed shallowly on Merlin’s length.

“That’s very good, Eggsy.”

“Beautiful job, pet.”

“Such a talented mouth.”

“You’re doing so well, my darling.”

He soared farther, wrapped in praise, focused only on his solitary task, nothing else mattered. Eggsy didn’t know how he’d gotten where he was, but he didn’t particularly want to leave. After an indeterminable amount of time, Merlin’s hand tightened significantly enough in Eggsy’s hair to bring him to.

“Eggsy, can you hear me?”  
  
 That sounded like Merlin. Yes, Eggsy could hear him. It took a moment for his body to remember how to signal agreement.

 _Squeeze_.

“Love, Merlin does not want you to swallow,” Harry told him.

Eggsy whined a confused noise from his throat, causing Merlins’ cock to jump against his tongue.

“May I come—oh fuck, _Eggsy_ —on your face?”

Eggsy couldn’t think of a reason why not, Merlin had asked nicely. He signaled agreement before pulling away so Merlin’s cock slipped past his lips entirely. Eggsy held his mouth open, his tongue out and waited.

“ _Fuck_! Oh fuck!” Merlin yelled.   A moment later Eggsy felt warm ropes against his cheeks, sliding down his face. Merlin’s come splashed across the blindfold hanging in heavy drips against the fabric. Eggsy tried to be patient, but it was not a virtue he could ever remember having. He licked his lips, Merlin tasted a touch more bitter than Harry. He hadn’t been asked not to taste, only not to swallow.

When Merlin seemed to have finished, Eggsy leaned back in blindly, Merlin guiding his cock back into Eggsy’s waiting mouth. Eggsy suckled him as he softened, holding Merlin in his mouth just as he promised he would.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, at least Eggsy thought it was Merlin. It didn’t matter, someone was checking that he was alright, and he was.

 _Squeeze_.

“Should I leave the blindfold on?”

That was definitely Harry. Eggsy wanted to keep it for now, he was fairly certain he couldn’t handle looking at either of them yet.

 _Squeeze_.

“That was beautiful, my darling, really lovely to watch.”

“Bloody well done,” Merlin confirmed.

Eggsy allowed his head to rest against Merlin’s thigh, hoping he wasn’t soaking come into Merlin’s trousers, not that it was really his fault if he did.

“Will you sit there with that drying on your cheeks, lad?”

Eggsy would do anything as long as Harry and Merlin kept talking to him like this.

 _Squeeze_.

“ _Jesus_ , Harry,” Merlin said, in awe, “Will he really?”

“If Eggsy says yes, then he most certainly will.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Merlin muttered, his cock twitching hopefully, but to no avail, against Eggsy's tongue.

Eggsy could tell the two of them were talking, but he was too far away to properly hear them. Merlin’s taps the only thing keeping him grounded. He felt a tad left out, whining around Merlin cock, which had managed half-hardness again, more than was absolutely necessary. It won him a hand in his hair or an sticky-sweet acknowledgment from Harry whenever he did.

“All right then, Merlin. That’s all he can handle,” Harry said just as Eggsy was beginning to wonder if his legs existed at all anymore.

All the same, it was strange to hear Harry call it. Eggsy knew Harry closely monitored his limits and his needs, but if Eggsy had his way he’d probably collapse before he stopped. It made him a only a little self-conscious of how well Harry knew him.

“Alright now sweetheart, _easy_ ,” Merlin shushed, guiding Eggsy’s mouth off him.

Eggsy licked at Merlin’s frenum piercing one last time before it cleared his lips. Merlin chuckled incredulously. Despite the fact that he'd been drooling for hours, Eggsy slurped at his own saliva, futilely trying to keep it in his mouth.

“I’m going to take off the blindfold, pet,” Harry said, much closer than he’d been to Eggsy for a good portion of the day.

“Yes, daddy,” Eggsy whispered.

“Keep your eyes closed for a moment,” Harry instructed, the fabric waving away from his face. “Alright then, my darling, you may open them slowly.”

Eggsy blinked heavily, feeling a more than a little dazed. Merlin was watching him carefully, his clothes righted once again. Harry dipped his handkerchief in the water pitcher, dampening it so he could remove the spit and dried come from Eggsy’s face. Eggsy found himself gripping Harry’s suit tightly enough to wrinkle it considerably.

“Well then, Merlin. What do you think?” Harry asked glancing up at him for the briefest second, petting Eggsy’s hair soothingly. It almost seemed to be an inside joke.

“I supposed I could accommodate Eggsy when you are unable,” Merlin answered playfully.

“Very generous of you,” Harry said, nodding.

It _was_ a joke, Eggsy finally processed, they’d already talked about it when Eggsy’s mind was swimming away somewhere else.

Harry turned his gaze to Eggsy who’s head was rested on his thigh. “Now love, what do you say?”

Eggsy looked over at Merlin, who was still watching him, “Thank you, sir.”

Merlin shot Harry another look of disbelief and awe of Eggsy. “You’re welcome, lad.”

“That’s very polite Eggsy, but what I meant was what do you say to having Merlin when I’m not around.”

Eggsy’s brow narrowed, he couldn’t quite figure out why Harry was asking. He was sure he’d already made it clear that that was what he wanted.

“Course, daddy.”

Merlin nodded but looked hesitant, “You’ll ask him again when he’s sobered? That’s an awful lot to agree to in his state.”

“Absolutely,” Harry confirmed quickly. “My darling, you’ve been such a good boy. Shall I take care of this now?” he asked, tracing a line up the bulging outline of Eggsy’s cock in his trousers.

Eggsy whimpered, “P-please.” He hadn’t even realized how hard he still was, but Harry’s touch had been like a live wire, tripping a fire inside him and Eggsy could suddenly focus on nothing else. “Daddy…Can he stay?” Eggsy asked desperately, as he heard Merlin shifting suddenly to get up.

Merlin grinned with something that Eggsy couldn’t be bothered to identify through his heavy fog of want.

“If you’d like, pet,” Harry kissed his forehead gently, “Should Merlin touch you, or shall he just watch?”

Eggsy blushed crimson. “He can touch.”

Harry rearranged Eggsy so he was sitting up, back pressed to Harry’s chest. Harry unzipped Eggsy’s trousers and pushed Eggsy’s damp pants behind his bollocks, Eggsy’s cock was swollen and wet, arching towards his stomach. He whined, bucking impatiently when Harry did not take him in his hand immediately.

“Shhh shhhhhh love, you’ve been so good, don’t ruin it,” Harry soothed as he motioned Merlin over.

“Yes, daddy,” Eggsy breathed.

Merlin settled next to Harry, his fingers gently running down Eggsy’s clothed thigh. Eggsy felt as though he was going to vibrate out of his skin if someone didn’t touch his cock soon, but he didn’t squirm, because Harry had told him not to.

“Is he always this lovely?” Merlin asked Harry, reverence clouding his tone.

“Yes,” Harry said with a kiss behind Eggsy’s ear, “Always.”

This was almost too much, both men fawning on him this way. He could die like this. He was going to die and he was more than happy to meet death like this. A wordless cry ripped itself from Eggsy’s throat, his fists clenched in Harry’s trousers.

Merlin’s fingers traced Eggsy’s swollen, darkened lips.

“Open up, pet,” Harry instructed.

Merlin pushed three fingers on Eggsy’s tongue, Eggsy sucked eagerly, slicking up the digits.

“That’s a good lad,” Merlin praised, much to Eggsy’s continuing delight.

Harry resumed pressing kisses along his neck, breaking the knot on Eggsy’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt enough to expose Eggsy’s chest. Harry rolled Eggsy’s nipples between careful fingertips, and Eggsy was unable to stifle a low moan against Merlin’s hand. Merlin pulled his fingers from Eggsy’s mouth, saliva spilling out after them and coating his chin. Merlin dragged his slick fingers down Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy shuddered, leaning into Merlin’s touch only to have Harry hold him back.

“Stay still, my daring,” he heard Harry say over the roar in his ears.

Eggsy tried, managing for several seconds before Merlin wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock and began stroking at a lazy pace. He practically howled, throwing his head back against Harry’s shoulder.

Merlin chuckled, not altering his speed as Eggsy bucked. Harry keeping him grounded all the while. “I think he likes it, Harry.”

“Hmmm, perhaps,” Harry answered. He brought his fingers to Eggsy’s sloppy mouth, slicking them before returning back to teasing Eggsy’s nipples.

“Please!” Eggsy gasped, close to tears, “Oh god, _please_.”

“Why don’t we see how long you can hold off?” Harry asked. Eggsy couldn’t tell if the edge in his tone was serious or not.

“Daddy, please, _please_!” Eggsy couldn’t do this, not now. He didn’t want to disappoint Harry again, but he was too close, too exhausted, to hold back. “I’ve been _good!_ Please Sir,” he begged Merlin knowing he sounded pathetic but not caring, “ _Tell him_ how good I’ve been.”

“Easy now, sweetheart,” Merlin coaxed, his fist speeding up much to Eggsy’s horror and euphoria. “It’s been a long day,” Merlin offered to Harry, “And the lad _has_ been very good.”

Eggsy whimpered in agreement, as though Harry might not be able to tell just how desperate he was.

“I suppose,” Harry said with an audible grin, tweaking Eggsy’s left nipple sharply. “Tell Merlin ‘thank you’ and then you may come.”

Eggsy could feel his bollocks tightening, just on the edge. It wouldn’t have mattered if Harry had told him no, he was gone. “Ahhh…T-t-thank you, S-sir— _fuck_ , _fuck_!” Eggsy managed to choke out before his cock jerked in Merlin’s steady palm and his thoughts flatlined.

When Eggsy could open his eyes again, he saw Merlin bring his thumb to his lips, tasting Eggsy’s release, his spent cock jerked in vain.

“So gorgeous, my darling,” Harry said gently, his fingers threaded up with Eggsy’s.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Merlin said, kissing Harry on the mouth and Eggsy on the cheek before rising and exiting the room.

“Was I alright, daddy?” Eggsy asked stifling a yawn. He was suddenly nervous, he’d neglected Harry practically all day.

“ _Of course_ you were, love. How could you think otherwise?”

“I’m sorry I got you upset.”

“Put it from your mind Eggsy, I was the one at fault. I’m afraid it’s been a terribly long time since I’ve shared. I wasn’t prepared for how well you would fit with Merlin.”

“Harry,” Eggsy said, twisting around so he could see Harry, fighting against the heavy wave of sleep crashing against him, “You know I ain’t feel different about you? Nothin’ with Merlin's gonna change my mind about us.”

Harry smiled fondly at him, “I’m quite sure I do, pet.”

Eggsy pressed his lips against Harry’s, kissing him until the smile had disappeared in favor of sucking Eggsy’s lip roughly. Despite himself, the fatigue of the day was getting to Eggsy, his head lolling against Harry’s neck.

“Oh, my darling, you’re barely awake,” Harry cooed above him. “You’ve tired him out,” he added presumably to Merlin, Eggsy couldn’t see, his eyes had fluttered shut.

“Yes, put that all on me,” Merlin—it was indeed Merlin—answered. “You should take him home though, the poor lad looks like he’s done for the day.”

“Could go again,” Eggsy mumbled, he wasn’t even sure if the words came out clearly. Even if they did, the two older men ignored it.

“You’ve gone to the trouble of towels and new clothes, we might as well clean him up,” Harry said.

Merlin made an agreeable noise, and got to work removing Eggsy’s trousers and ruined pants. Harry used the damp towels Merlin had fetched to wipe the sweat from his brow and the spunk from his cock. Eggsy closed his eyes, barely conscious, enjoying the feeling of complete contentment while he was cleaned and redressed in joggers and a soft t-shirt.

“Can you stand, sweetheart?” Merlin asked after what seemed to have been a short eternity.

“He won’t make it two feet,” Harry answered thankfully.

Honestly, Eggsy wasn’t sure if he could stand. With that he felt himself being lifted. He twined his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing his face into Harry’s solid shoulder.

“Is this alright, love?” Harry asked gently.

Eggsy hummed his approval and Harry carried him outside to waiting car.

“Tell Merlin ‘thanks,’” Eggsy mumbled after Harry had put him in the back of the car.

“Thank _you_ , Eggsy,” Merlin answered, kissing his hand like he was some sort of royalty.

The thought that Merlin had walked them to the car and watched Harry carry him was reassuring to Eggsy on all levels.

“Let him get some rest,” Merlin instructed Harry before kissing him off on the cheek.

When the car started moving, Eggsy had already curled up so his head was resting on Harry thigh. Harry made sure to keep constant tactile contact with Eggsy, not wanting him to feel alone in any sense of the word.

“Was you and Merlin together, before?” Eggsy asked sleepily.

“That’s a rather complicated question.”

That peaked Eggsy’s interest, but he knew he could ask again, when he was fully conscious and get a real answer.

“You didn’t get to come today, daddy,” Eggsy mused suddenly, trying his best to open his eyes.

“That’s alright, my darling,” Harry insisted with a fond smile.

“It ain’t fair, you should fuck me when we get home,” Eggsy offered.

“Eggsy, you are going to be asleep before your head hits the pillow, I might have to carry you upstairs.”

Somehow that made it seem all the more appealing. “That don’t mean you can’t fuck me.”

“I believe that’s exactly what it means."

“Just seems like now is as good a time as any if you wanted,” Eggsy said, a blush blooming across his face.

Harry's expression remained neutral.

He hid his face from Harry, “ _Fine_ , if don’t sound like something you wanna do, I won’t bring it up no more.”

“Don’t go jumping to conclusions, love.” Harry leaned down to kiss Eggsy’s temple, “This is only the second time you’ve mentioned it, and you’ve been close to unconsciousness on both occasions. It isn’t something I’m willing to do without a good bit of sober talking first.”

“It’s because it’s too much, ain’t it?” Eggsy asked dejectedly.

“That is _not_ what I said, Eggsy.”

“So we can talk about it tomorrow, then?” Eggsy pressed, sure that the answer would be no.

“Yes, as long as you’re feeling up to it.”

“Promise?” Eggsy added, feeling sleep’s tendrils curling back around him.

“I promise, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if/that you liked it, and I promise the somnophilia I keep hinting at is coming up next!


End file.
